


Othello

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Series: The Sky Is Not The Limit [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, D/s, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Friendship/Love, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Lovesickness, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Masochism, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rape/Non-con References, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Aquila and Zero-G: In the end, we're all slaves to our memories and the product of our experiences. This is Malik's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 'The Sky Is Not The Limit'

“So what are your plans for Friday?”

 

Malik looked up when Federico slammed his backpack onto the table and slumped down in the chair next to him, grinning at him like he already knew the answer to that. He didn't even wonder anymore why Federico would ask – most of the times he just... sort of arranged Malik's dates on the weekends, telling him what was going on or to which party he should go.

 

“I'm sure you're going to tell me soon”, Malik murmured and turned the page in his book, looking over it at Federico with a lop sided smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He could tell Federico was practically beaming with excitement, staring at Malik and waiting for him to finally put his book -ugh, Shakespeare?- away. There was something else though and Malik leaned his head to one side, waiting patiently for Federico to tell but apparently the young man waited for Malik to make the first move. “What else?”, he finally asked and Federico grabbed for his backpack and scooted a little closer, leaning over Malik's lap as he pulled out his wallet.

 

“Here”, he whispered and Malik could hardly understand him since it was rather loud in the cafeteria today – well, it _was_ Mac'n'Cheese-Wednesday so who could blame the people for coming in like ants smelling a picnic?

 

Federico held up two ID's.

 

Fake ID's.

 

“I've finally got them yesterday. They don't look fake at all do they?” Federico was so excited his voice was cracking. “We're going to try them out on Friday”, and he was staring at Malik with a huge, shit eating grin.

 

Malik just blinked at him, unimpressed. “Federico, if I want to see an idiot I just look at my brother but not you. They look so fake, to say they're real would be like saying Silvester Stallone's mother didn't have cosmetic surgery”, he huffed and pulled his book back up, opening the page he was last reading in.

 

“Never saw his mother”, Federico chimed in a sing-song voice, waving Malik's ID in front of his face before grabbing Malik's palm and shoving it inside.

 

“Okay, I'm going to tell you where we're going then.” Federico obviously chose to ignore Malik's statement. “I've heard about this guy, La Volpe, right? And I've heard his parties are the _legendary_ ”, he said conspiratorially and leaned a little closer. “If you haven't been to one of his you haven't partied at all they say. They only let you inside when your 21 though and I don't want to wait another year. So I say we both go to one of his parties this Friday.” Federico pulled back again, his huge smile letting his eyes lighting up.

 

“I have to watch my brother this Friday”, Malik sighed and tried to focus back on his book, tried to ignore his best friend staring, and grinning, at him. Yes, he dared to say Federico was his best friend even though he'd only met him last year when he'd started with college. But since they went to mostly the same classes a quick and strong friendship had emerged from nothing and Malik didn't want to miss it.

 

Federico just made a rude farting noise at him and Malik rose one single eyebrow. Really Federico? _Really?_

 

“This is going to be too fucking great to miss because of babysitting duty. Come on Malik, you need to loosen up anyway. We're in college, the time and place to party hard so you have something to tell your grandkids.” Federico shook Malik's shoulder, following it with a light squeeze.

 

“I don't like the thought of having children. Kadar has crushed any will for me to have offsprings bouncing around whining that they want to eat a burger instead of something with actual nutritional value”, Malik rolled his eyes and dismissed the matter, turning back to his book instead. Federico was still leaning close and he scooted closer still, his nose almost touching Malik's cheek now and he could feel the young man's breath brushing over his neck. “Federico... stop it”, Malik said softly and licked his finger before he turned another page, his glasses riding low on his nose. Federico still didn't move but he licked his finger as well and it came up, close to Malik's ear. “Federico!”, Malik hissed and now the wet finger was almost touching him and-

 

“Alright you big idiot, what?!” Malik slammed his book shut and turned towards his friend who blinked at him with innocent eyes, hands folded in his lap. “I told you I can't go this weekend. Kadar's friend got sick so he's staying at home and doesn't spent the night at Dean's.

 

“He's twelve Malik, I'm sure he can look after himself for a few hours?”

 

“No. My parents are out of town for two more weeks. Remember? They're in Seattle for my father's treatment. I have to watch him during the time.”

 

“Fine”, Federico huffed and slumped in his chair, his chin almost touching his chest. His head shot up only a second later, eyes once more shining with nothing but pure excitement. “I tell you what, my sister's going to watch him alright? Claudia's not going out anyway.”

 

At that Malik rose his eyebrows. “She's not? What about that dude she was seeing?”, and again Federico made that noise and hold his thumb down. “Dumped him. Bastard was cheating on her anyway.” He pulled out his cell from his pocket and went into his messages. “Come on let me ask her. She's just going to stay home and be miserable, she can as well being miserable at your place and eat ice cream-”

 

“Non for Kadar.”

 

“-and watch your brother.” Federico looked up at Malik, the text already typed with his thumb and waiting for Malik to give in.

 

“I have a feeling that your 'partying hard' might be an understatement, considering your fascination with experiments mixing every type of alcohol in reach and then calling it the 'Ultimate Don Federico Cocktail'”, Malik snorted, pushing his glasses back up his nose and going back to his book. He wasn't sure if he wanted to witness something like that ever again – though it had been rather nice watching Federico pulling his shirt off and dancing bare chested on a table...

 

There was really nothing he could say against it, right? Claudia was a good girl, he'd met her a couple of times when she had picked them up from a night's out, he knew her and he would trust her with watching his brother. Besides he really needed to get out again - finals were in a few weeks and all he did was studying lately, he could afford some fun right? It wasn't like as if he was behind his schedule anyway.

 

“Alright”, he nodded and sighed heavily, Federico clapping him on his shoulder as he hit the send button.

 

“Awesome! I'm going to pick you up Friday alright? And just... just wear something that makes you look good and not like as if you're a member of the chess club.”

 

“But I _am_ a member of the chess club.”

 

“Just don't wear a cardigan Malik.”

 

“Fine”, Malik huffed and decided he was probably not going to get to his book again so he could just as well put it away and into his backpack. “What would you suggest then, mh? What makes me look good?”, he purred and lowered his eyes, enjoying the fact how Federico flushed and wiggled a bit on his seat.

 

“Ngh, you know I hate it when you do that. We're not gay. People might as well start thinking we are if you continue to behave like that.”

 

Malik just grinned and leaned heavily back in his chair. Oh, he _so_ enjoyed knocking Federico off his feet. “Let them guess _pumpkin_ ”, he teased, flashing Federico a pearly-white grin. Federico just rolled his eyes at Malik and his little remark. Not that he was homophobic - no, he didn't really mind about people's sexual orientation. But he had a reputation he needed to keep up and he didn't want to ruin his luck with the ladies when they thought he was gay.

 

“Anyway, back to business – what do you suggest I wear to that place? I don't own any tree piece suits to just slip into and look awesome”, Malik reminded in a sour tone.

 

“Well you know... wear a button up shirt – they always look good on you. Tie maybe. I like seeing them on you, a pair of tight jeans and good shoes and I think you're nice to go”, Federico smiled and Malik thought how he could _not_ flirt with him just for fun when he was giving him so much to work with? Yes, he liked knocking Federico off his balance, liked pushing and teasing him with his flirting and Federico knew Malik too well now to know he wasn't serious anyway. It was their friendship that allowed the both of them to act the way they did, to be carefree around each other without having to worry what the other one would think. He felt comfortable around Federico, knew him a long time now and they just _clicked_. Federico was somebody people would normally think Malik didn't speak to as Federico was rather simple. He wasn't dumb, hell no – he was just a lazy ass bastard while Malik worked his ass off to keep his scholarship. Unlike Federico he didn't have the parents to pay for his tuition.

 

Malik looked at the time when people got up their seats around them but Federico didn't made a move at all, just watching Malik getting ready as well. “I have training now”, he told the other one and grabbed his backpack, his book safely inside. “Are you still coming over tonight?”

 

Federico rubbed the side of his nose, something he did when he was nervous and Malik stood next to his chair. “Shit Malik, I can't believe I'm friends with the guy who's a member of the chess club and who plays football. You're kinda breaking the rules, you know? You can't be a jock _and_ a nerd at the same time.”

 

Malik playfully shoved Federico's head. “You know I can, you know I will. No get - I'm sure you still have classes?”

 

“Yes”, he sighed and his shoulders slumped down. “Mussolini is our current topic.”

 

“Oh but that should be interesting for you now, shouldn't it? I mean with you being Italian and all”, Malik grinned down at him and Federico waved him just off. “It's kind of boring”, he huffed and stood up as well, gathering his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder. He still wasn't very eager to get to class and the cafeteria was slowly getting empty. Malik crouched down and his fingers wrapped around his gym bag. “Alright. I need to get going or coach is going to rip me a new one.”

 

He clapped Federico on his shoulder as he walked pass him. “And stop staring at my ass”, he called as he walked towards the exit, grinning to himself as he heard Federico's little outraged huff.

 

 

xxxx

 

 

“Do I smell pizza?”

 

Federico wasn't even inside the small apartment yet as his nose rose up high in the air and sniffing while he was already kicking off his shoes, pulling off his jacket as well. “Yes you smell pizza”, Malik told him and took Federico's bag only to let it flop onto the couch Kadar was currently occupying. Malik's hair was still damp from the shower he took earlier as he just got home an hour ago, hardly enough time for him to get clean and dinner ready. He somehow always managed. “Move it there Little One”, he told his brother and the boy sat up straight, pulling his feet off the coffee table and making room for Federico's bag.

 

It wasn't one of the best places to live in but it was what Malik's parents could afford with the little money his father and mother made every month. It was barely enough, actually it wasn't enough at all and if it weren't for his uncle helping them out when money was tight, they wouldn't be able to hold the place at all. It wasn't something Malik and his parents were proud of, taking the money from other people -especially family- but they kept on saying it was just borrowed and they would pay the man back as soon as possible. There were only three rooms, the living room with a small kitchen unit as well as two bedrooms, the one Kadar currently slept in while Malik crashed on the couch and the other one owned by his parents. The couch could be folded into a bed but Malik usually waited with that until Kadar was asleep since nobody could properly move in the small living room anymore once the bed was made. This was not how it was supposed to be – Malik was supposed to live in the dorms but somebody messed up so he ended up with not having a room. Since it was planned he was going to move out of his parent's home they had gotten a smaller apartment – now he was stuck with them.

 

“It's self-made”, Malik told him and made his way back to the oven, gesturing towards the small table for Federico to sit at. He grabbed some plates as well as glasses and placed them in front of Federico from where he took over and set the table. “Kadar”, he called his brother while he opened the oven to pull out the sheet with the pizza on it, “move your lazy ass, dinner's ready.” It was hot, very hot and Malik thought he burnt his thumb a little as he served everybody their slice before he sat down as well.

 

“Did you do your homework?”, he asked his brother around a mouth full of cheese and onions, sending Federico a glare to put his elbows off the table. Kadar was just gulping down some water since he'd been too impatient and took a bite without letting it cool first. Sometimes it gave Malik the impression he was dinning with pigs. The boy nodded, eating without closing his mouth and Malik pulled his face into a grimace. “Can you show it to me later?”, he asked again because he rather looked over his brother's work than just trusting him that he did his assignments by himself. He knew Kadar was lazy so it was better to control him even though he didn't really like doing it – but Kadar was only twelve and he was starting to get interested in girls and video games more than homework.

 

Kadar rolled his eyes. “Yeah you can”, he told him and Malik could just tell how annoyed Kadar was by this.

 

“Good”, he nodded and he continued eating. Kadar practically _inhaled_ his food by how fast he was eating and Malik hadn't even finished his first slice as the boy asked him to get up. Federico was almost done himself and Malik nodded, yes he might go but no, he can't watch TV anymore – Malik didn't like what they showed after 8 pm and if Kadar watched TV this late he had problems falling asleep. The younger brother made it into his room without starting a scene. Thank god he was slowly growing out of throwing tantrums.

 

He grabbed a paper towel and cleaned his fingers of grease when he turned at Federico. “So... we have a date on Friday with that La Volpe guy? What exactly did you hear about his parties?”

 

Federico got up and went to the fridge, grabbing a can of root beer and sat down again, opening it with a loud plop and swallowing the first big gulp. “Well”, he said and his tongue flickered across his upper lip, “it's just what I hear everybody saying. His parties are _the best_. I've heard some rumors about them - seems if you're on the special guests list you're about to have the time of your life.”

 

Malik drummed his fingers onto the table's smooth surface and cocked an eyebrow at Federico. “We're not talking about drugs here, are we?”

 

The other young man just snorted. “No way, Malik. No. It's something by far more innocent - or not”, he grinned and winked at him. “You see., I've heard about orgies happening there. Threesomes. Foursomes. You name it. Just about nything can happen there”, he told him in a soft murmur and leaned closer over the table.

 

“You're taking me to a sex party”, Malik stated flatly, his fingers still drumming. He eyed Federico skeptical. “Really now?”

 

Federico shook his head again and leaned back in his chair. “It's not just a sex party. It's a party. Most of”, he explained with a wave of his hand. “You're only invited to the sex when your name's on the list. I'm trying to get us on the list.”

 

Malik picked at a little piece of crust and sent it flying over the table when he flipped his finger against it. “I don't know Federico. That sounds really-”

 

“Hot?”

 

“-crazy”, Malik finished his sentence. “It sounds... really weird”, he added with a gentle nod. Public sex? He didn't really think he was the type for that.

 

“Aw, come on now Malik. This is college! We're young, the world lies ahead of us! We can be reasonable for the rest of our lives but this – _this_ we only have once and we have it now. I really like to go with you. Pumpkin.” He fluttered his eyelashes at Malik and god, Federico was so bad when it came to flirting. “We could find you a girl”, he added and wiggled his eyebrows with mischievous.

 

“We could find _you_ a girl”, Malik told him sternly since Federico was single just as he was. Why should he, Malik, be the one suffering? Federico shoved playfully at him, nudging Malik's arm and he rubbed it with a fake pout. “Looks like you really need a girl Federico. Your right hand's really strong you know?” It just earned him another punch to his arm but Malik didn't mind, he just chuckled. “Alright, I've told you already we go. See if you can get our names on that list.” He didn't really believe it anyway so Federico might just as well try.

 

Federico helped him clean the kitchen and he didn't stay much longer after that since Malik still had homework to do and papers to write. It was almost 10.30 pm when the young man left, Kadar already fast asleep and when it was close to midnight Malik turned the kitchen's lights off and pulled out his bed. He finished washing himself, brushing his teeth and slipped into his sleeping shirt to crawl underneath his bed covers. When he pulled the book out of his backpack he sighed heavily – maybe now he would get the time to read in it just a bit more. He then turned it over, fingers moving over the imprinted title.

 

The Tragedy Of Othello.  


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I go to the Arcade _now_?”

 

“No”, Malik huffed as he looked over the ties and held one to another in order to compare their color. It was late afternoon and it was Friday – he wouldn't have much time before Federico would come to his place together with Claudia and pick him up. He wanted a new tie though and since he'd had school till late the evening yesterday today was the only day where he got the time to go shopping. Not that he would call it shopping really... He had wanted a new shirt as well but money was tight and Malik wouldn't be able to afford it. He could afford a tie though so a new one it'd be. Since it was Friday the mall was rather crowded and Malik also had an annoying little brother by his side. Really, it was time for his parents to come home already so he could get his freedom back again.

 

“What do you think of this one?”, Malik pondered and held up a bright pink tie with purple stripes. It would look good on his dark button up shirt, he supposed. Kadar simply rolled his eyes at him and sighed heavily. “I don't care Malik... just pick one, I'm bored”, he whined. Malik simply sent him a glare and Kadar straightened his back and sucked it up – he knew better than to push Malik's buttons. He'd proved so in the past and Kadar held too much respect for his older brother as to test him. “Alright”, he rolled his eyes again and then pointed at the black one in Malik's left hand.

 

He looked at it and then at the other bright one. “I take the pink one”, he said and Kadar huffed again.

 

“Then why do you even ask me?”, he wanted to know and his voice cracked a little.

 

Malik shrugged with his shoulders. “Just seeing if you developed some taste in fashion. Seems like you still don't.”

 

“Hey!” Kadar glared at him while Malik stuck out his tongue as they made it towards the cashier so he could pay. When they stepped out of the door he was happy with his purchase and Kadar took a turn to his right while Malik wanted to go left. “Where do you think you're going?”, he asked his little brother.

 

“Uhm... food?”, the twelve-year-old shrugged.

 

“Uhm, no?” Malik looked sternly at him.

 

“I want a hotdog.”

 

“No.”

 

“But I'm huuungry!”

 

“No, we're going. Federico is coming in two hours with Claudia-”

 

“I don't need her to watch me.”

 

“Yes you do”, Malik pointed at his brother and made to walk towards the exit, not caring if Kadar followed him or not – he would eventually. Malik grinned to himself when he heard Kadar stomping up to him just a few seconds later.

 

“Fine”, he growled at his older brother and Malik watched him from the corner of his eye, smirking. As if a twelve-year-old could play him... pah!

 

“Hey Malik!”

 

He turned around when he heard the familiar voice and sure thing, he saw a young man waving at him, two large bags in his hand and quickly coming closer. “Hey”, he laughed and stopped in front of the brothers, cheeks red and eyes shinning. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Ezio”, Malik nodded and flashed him a small smile. Ezio was Federico's younger brother although there were only three years separating him but he hadn't met him that often as he rarely visited Federico at home since he lived on campus anyway. Ezio had his own friends just as Federico did. “What does it look like?” Malik held out his small bag and Ezio grinned.

 

“Ah yes”, his head bobbed back and forth. “Federico told me about the party”, and Ezio's grin just widened. He said it straight forward, he wasn't shy when it came to things like this nor did it seem as if he owned a filter to his mouth – his mouth actually got him in trouble more often than not. “I've been to one of La Volpe's parties myself once and-”

 

“What?” Malik looked puzzled at him. “You've been to one, really?”

 

Ezio nodded again. “I've not been on... _the list_ though”, he said and lowered his voice a little.

 

“What's the list?”, Kadar pondered.

 

“Nothing”, Malik told him without even taking his eyes off Ezio. “So it's true then?”

 

Ezio nodded eagerly. “Yes it's true”, he told Malik with a huge grin that almost reached from one ear to the other. “I wasn't able to really see what's going on but I've heard... oh I've heard _a lot_.”

 

“What is he talking about?”, Kadar looked from between Ezio and Malik.

 

“Hush now.” Malik felt a little pale and his breath came just a bit short. “So there really _is_ a list?”

 

“Yes!”, Ezio practically beamed and he looked so much like Federico now. “And Federico got your names on it, you lucky bastard.”

 

“How do you even know about this? You're seventeen for fuck's sake”, Malik growled but really, he thought he'd rather not know how Ezio managed to go to some of La Volpe's parties. Sometimes, the Auditore brothers really made him wonder if it was a good thing to be friends with them.

 

“Malik! I want to know!”

 

“Shut up now Kadar”, he held out his finger to his younger brother without turning to look at him. “I wouldn't have thought for there to be an actual list”, he said quietly. “It's really true?”, he asked again as he couldn't really believe it. Not that he would mind – huh, Malik was young after all and he wasn't shy when it came to sex although he really didn't have one yet. Yes, he was a virgin so fuck – he wasn't ashamed being one. That didn't mean he wasn't nervous – who wouldn't? He'd go to a sex party tonight, fuck!

 

“Anyway”, Ezio grinned and clapped Malik on his arm. “Have fun tonight”, and he vanished in the crowd, leaving a stunned Malik and annoyed Kadar behind.

 

“What was he talking about Malik?”

 

He turned his head towards his brother, glaring down at him. “I'm going to tell you when you're older.”

 

 

xxxx

 

 

Federico was late as he always was. Malik didn't like it at all not even when it were only 5 minutes. If you told someone you'd be there at their place at 8 pm you better be there at 8 pm and not later! At least it gave him the time to look his hair once more over in the mirror and fix it in a few places. He then hurried to the door as there'd been a knock, Federico and Claudia standing in front of him once he opened. Claudia offered him a uncertain smile. She was older than Ezio but younger than Federico and Malik knew she had a crush on him ever since he showed up at their home one day when he started to become friends with Federico. It was kind of cute actually.

 

“Hey there”, he smiled at the both of them and let them step inside. Kadar was laying on the couch upside down, legs propped up against the back with his head hanging down and almost touching the floor. “Kadar stop being silly and say hello.” Kadar's head came up. “Hello”, he flashed them a toothy grin but made no attempt to move. Malik rolled his eyes but didn't argue with him – he and Federico would go soon and he just really wanted to explain everything to Claudia she needed to know.

 

“His curfew is at 9 and he can't watch TV. No sweets, no coke. He's hyperactive so sugar is like pure poison to him. He has strict rules and it's very important to follow them otherwise you'll going to have to look after a little devil here”, and Malik grinned, grabbing Kadar's foot and shaking it. It earned him an annoyed little cry though Malik was sure there was also a chuckle hiding behind it. “There's some food left on the stove, you can eat as much as you want. There's something to drink in the fridge. All I really ask you is not to call anybody using our phone or inviting people over. TV and remote”, Malik pointed at the two items, “and make you feel at home.”

 

Claudia smiled through his whole gush of words and nodded from time to time, her eyes glued to his lips. “Did Federico tell you how much I pay?” Claudia shook her head, waving her small hand at him. “You don't have to pay me Malik. You and my brother a friends, I can't take anything from you.”

 

Malik blinked at her. “No, come on you're babysitting my brother, I want to pay you.”

 

“Malik, really”, Claudia smiled again and Federico pulled at his wrist and shoved him towards the door. “It's going to be fine. Kadar and I'll have fun, right Kadar?” She didn't get a respond but Claudia didn't seem to care.

 

“My number's on the fridge in case you have to call me”, he told her while Federico was pushing him outside the door.

 

“Yes, thank you Malik”, she smiled at him and closed the door, leaving him and Federico standing outside the apartment.

 

“What the hell...” He stared at the door and looked then at Federico. “What the hell did just happen?”

 

“Oh come on Malik... everybody knows how much you love your bother and how hard it is for you to leave him with another person. We just made it easy for you and saved Kadar some embarrassment”, Federico shoved him a little and pulled Malik away from the door. “Let's go... I'll call us a cub and leave my car here. Claudia is going to drive me home later.”

 

“Alright”, Malik nodded and run his fingers through his hair. Federico was right though. He was eight years older than Kadar which meant he spent a lot of his childhood with looking for him especially after his father got sick. They had a very strong bond and he liked to keep it that way – it also meant he was a little touchy when it came to leave him with somebody else even though when it was somebody he knew, like Claudia.

 

The party was down the docks in an old warehouse and it took them almost an hour to get there. Federico paid for the cab and Malik almost punched him for that because he didn't want his charity. There were bouncers standing in front of the entrance and Malik could hear the music coming from the inside. “Is this a... legal party?”, Malik pondered quietly while they walked up the stairs, standing in line and waiting to get inside.

 

“Sort of”, Federico nodded. “I wouldn't call them legal but they try hard to make sure nobody under 21 gets inside.”

 

“And the list? You're brother told me he's been to one of La Volpe's parties-”

 

Federico snorted loudly and broke into laughter. “God, Ezio's so full of himself. No he hasn't that little squirt. He tried once, yes but they didn't let him inside because he's only seventeen”, he scoffed and the whole line they were standing in took a step forwards as a group of boys got send away, the bouncers making sure nobody under the age of 21 or faked ID's got inside – Malik just hoped there's would work.

 

“I was really worried for a moment, you know? For somebody like Ezio to get on one of La Volpe's parties before me...”, he grinned.

 

“No way, you should know by now Ezio likes to talk a lot but what comes out of his mouth are mostly empty words”, Federico waved him off and when they were about to stand in front of the bouncers, he took out both their ID's and handed Malik his own over. “Here... don't get nervous now.”

 

“I'm not nervous”, Malik said and the small group ahead of them was waved inside. They were next. He simply held out his ID, maybe looking a little annoyed and the man took the small plastic card out of his hand, examining it. “Have a good night”, he said eventually and Malik released a breath of air he wasn't aware of holding. Federico nudged him in the side using his elbow once they were inside, grinning widely.

 

“I told you there was nothing to worry about”, he grinned.

 

“I wasn't worried”, Malik said again and leaned closer, practically screaming into Federico's ear since the music was so loud. “So where do you wanna go first?”, he asked and pulled off his coat, giving it to the girl taking care of the guest's jackets and coats.

 

“How about a drink first?”

 

Even though it was still early in the evening the old warehouse was already well patronized and Federico and Malik made their way through the crowd. It almost looked like a typical club, with different bars, colorful lights and everything you needed to have a good time and yet it was still so very different from everything Malik had ever seen. He ordered a beer, Federico went for a coke with rum and while their were sipping their beverages, they took the time to get a look at their surroundings.

 

It didn't take long for Malik to notice some of the people coming inside didn't went straight ahead towards the dance floor and bars, but took a turn to their left and he nudged Federico and gestured towards the side exit. “You think that's where you go when you're on the list?”, he asked and leaned closer to speak directly into his friend's ear.

 

“Do you want to find out or do you need another beer?”, Federico winked at him but Malik rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the bar, placing his beer down and adjusted his tie.

 

“Hell no. Let's go you pussy.”


End file.
